dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Telepathy
Telepathy (テレパシー) is a way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. Several of characters have demonstrated this ability throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Overview Mafan soldiers ofter used telepathy. King Kai is possibly one of the most famous users of this technique, as he is able to speak with people all across the universe, and can even speak to several people at one time. It can be assumed that he taught it to Goku while he trained with him in Other World, as Goku used this to stop Krillin from finishing Vegeta after their battle on Earth. Piccolo used telepathy several times to communicate with Gohan. It was later used by Supreme Kai to read the mind of Piccolo while the two were facing each other at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. The ability to communicate telepathically does not seem to be hindered by time dilation, as Piccolo was able to talk to Goten and Trunks while they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, despite him being outside of it. Users *Mafan Soldiers -- Uses it to suprisingly kill Krillin. *Goku – Uses it to command Great Ape Gohan to attack Vegeta and to stop Krillin from killing Vegeta as he is about to escape. Goku also uses his ability to read Krillin's mind when he arrived on Namek. *Korin – Uses Mind Reading to read Goku's mind when Goku first reaches the top of Korin Tower. *King Kai – Uses it to talk to Goku and his friends, to warn them about trouble. People can also touch his back and communicate with any desired people. *Grand Elder Guru – Uses Mind Reading to read Krillin's mind. *King Piccolo – Uses it to contact Tambourine and Cymbal. *Piccolo – Talks to Gohan several times. Most famously when he was attacked by Android 20, and when he was about to sacrifice himself to save the Earth in Dragon Ball GT. *Master Roshi – Has also used the technique, rivaling Master Shen. *Master Shen – Talks to Tien and Chiaotzu. *Tien Shinhan – Used to talk to Master Shen and Chiaotzu. *Chiaotzu – Used to talk to Tien and Master Shen. *Vegeta – Uses it to communicate orders to Nappa while visiting Arlia, to read Majin Buu's memories while inside Super Buu's head, and later to telepathy to stop Goku from using a Self Destruction technique on Omega Shenron. He also used it as a Great ape before transform into a Super Saiyan 4. *Nappa – Uses it to communicate, agreeing to Vegeta's orders while visiting Arlia. *Lord Slug – Used it on Bulma to find out more about the Dragon Balls. *Supreme Kai – Used it to read the mind of Piccolo while they were facing each other at the 25th World Tournament. *Babidi – Uses Telepathy to communicate with the Earth's populace regarding the location of Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. *Bon Para, Don Para and Son Para – The three brothers use Telepathy to communicate Luud's weakness to Goku, and coordinate a synchronized assault against the machine mutants. *Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu – They brainwash Android 17 telepathically. *Pan – She uses this to communicate with Goku underwater during their fight with Haze Shenron. Gallery Old Slug.jpg|Slug about to read Bulma's mind Slug going to read Bulma's mind.jpg|Bulma struggling against Slug's mind reading Slug reads bulma's mind.jpg|Lord Slug using telepathy while reading Bulma's mind Martian&Telepathy.png|Telepathy in the manga (a Martian from Ackman makes a cameo between King Kai and Goku) Final1(ISGD).png Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques